Code Geass: Lelouch of the Demonic Mage
by elpers21
Summary: He thought he had done it all. He thought he had won peace for his time. When he learned of his failure, he refused to quit. Without hesitation, the Demon Emperor journeyed forth to another world, in which magic replaced technology as the leading force. Exactly how can he find the way to create a peaceful world?


**Hey guys, so this is my second fanfiction on this website. I'm starting this one as a result of a case of writer's block with the first fic. For this fic, though, I have already come up with an rough future plot. Anyways, this is a Code Geass X Fairy Tail crossover, as they are my two favorite shows with my two favorite characters (Hint: One of them is Lelouch).**

When he opened his eyes again Lelouch knew he was screwed.

Of course, the public stabbing of the demon emperor never managed to kill the 99th emperor. Rather, it was simply a publicity stunt done to inform the public of the demon emperor's demise and allow the installation of a new era of peace. The end result was the same as ever: creating a new world where peace and prosperity reign over all. The death of the most hated man in the world had ensured such a result.

But the actual death of Lelouch the conqueror occurred in a far different manner. When he defeated his parents on the Sword of Akasha, he had taken Charles' code, which the previous emperor had stolen from the immortal V.V. As such, he was, for all practical sense of the word, invincible.

It is quite a difficult task to kill an immortal.

And so, ever since the Lelouch's triumph over Charles and Marianne, he spun into motion the Zero Requiem, his final plan, in which Suzaku, disguised as Zero, would publicly execute the hated monarch and bring an end to his reign of terror. In order for a new world to form from the ashes of Lelouch's destruction, he _had_ to die.

And there were only two known ways that had been guaranteed to kill an immortal.

Lelouch _could_ grant Suzaku the power of Geass, and given his extraordinary will, compounded with Lelouch's command "live on," Lelouch was certain that his childhood friend could eventually progress his Geass far enough to the point where he could take away Lelouch's code and finally slay the tyrant.

But both of them quickly agreed to discard the method. Zero was a symbol of justice, and while he would be the last to misuse his power, Suzaku was still a man, and subject to faults. The Zero Requiem must ensure that no Geass or Code will ever plague the living beings of the world ever again, never destabilize the precious peace that the demon emperor had bought with his life.

So for the two months after Schneizel's defeat, the emperor and his knight of zero worked on their only other option, the only way to bring peace to the planet.

And then the Judgment Day had come. Suzaku, in Zero's attire, attacked the emperor's convoy and plunged his sword straight through Lelouch's chest.

Sagging onto the sword, Lelouch laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder, his eyes narrowing, seemingly signaling his incoming death.

"This is also a punishment for you," Lelouch whispered, being careful to allow no one outside of the masked swordsman to overhear his words. "You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever. You will no longer live as Kururugi Suzaku," bringing his tainted hand up, Lelouch trailed down bloody smears on Zero's mask. "You will sacrifice all of you own happiness for the world…eternally…"

"This Geass, do I accept." Suzaku whispered back painfully, as he removed the blade from Lelouch's chest.

Now without any support, Lelouch stumbled forward before sliding down the ramp, coming to a stop right before his sister.

"Brother?"

Lelouch had to bite his tongue in order to stop his automatic reassurance to Nunnally that everything will be fine. He had known this was the hardest part for him to fulfill, to perform one last lie to his sister before meeting his death.

Lelouch, gazing off into the distance, refused to make eye contact with his little sister. Yes, that made him feel a little better. Not nearly enough, but at least the pain in his chest dulled slightly if he didn't look at her.

His heart jolted when she placed her petite hand atop his. It felt so warm…

Lelouch seized this opportunity to explain everything to his little sister, to show her that everything he did was for her, for everyone. He wanted her to remember him not as a monster, but as her brother.

And so he showed her images of his journey, his struggles, as he destroyed the world for his cute little sister. He gave her the gift of knowledge of Zero Requiem, with the exception of his immortality.

"It can't be," he heard her gasp. "Brother, you were…all along…"

Lelouch felt her clench his hand, bringing it to her face as tears lapped down her face, some spilling over his own flesh.

"Yes..." he murmured out in a weak tone. "I destroy worlds…and create worlds anew…" With those final words, Lelouch closed his eyes, and the world witnessed the demon emperor's death.

"Brother! No, open your eyes!" He heard Nunnally's desperate pleads, as his heart clenched several times over at the pain in his sister's voice. "Brother!"

 _I love you…Nunnally_

As Lelouch had instructed him earlier, Jeremiah quickly ordered a quick retreat after the emperor's fall. Lelouch felt the convoy train shift gears and sped quickly down the way on which they had so triumphantly appeared earlier that morning. Beside him, he could still hear Nunnally's sniffles as she held his hand, refusing to let go.

Lelouch had done some very difficult things over the course of his journey. He had erased Shirley's memories after she learned of his identity, he had killed Euphemia after accidentally geassing her to slay all of the Japanese, and he had killed his birth parents for building what they believed to be the perfect utopia for everyone. Each time he went against his heart, he felt a small bit inside of him die and break off. Now, though, Lelouch felt like his heart had literally been split in two. In a way, he felt more pain than when he thought that Nunnally had died in the F.L.E.I.J.A. blast.

 _But this is for the better,_ Lelouch reminded himself, even as he heard Nunnally ramble about wishing to live with him rather than creating such a peaceful world. Inwardly, he smiled, touched at Nunnally's affection for her brother.

The escort train passed under a patch of sunlight as it hastily retreated back to the governmental headquarters. Lelouch's eyelids lit up red, and he could feel the astonished gazes of all the prisoners on the escort train. He could hear Tamaki's screams, the efforts of the Britannian police to finally shut him, and he could visualize the faces of the Black Knights and U.F.N. as they finally realized exactly what Lelouch had just done. For they, and they only, knew that the first Zero was none other than the Demon Emperor.

How fitting, that the death of the first Zero and the anointment of the second Knight of Justice would take place in the same country where everything first began.

Eventually, Lelouch felt the convoy stop. Immediately, he felt Jeremiah's hands as the Orange Knight "desperately" brought his emperor back for emergency medical assistance. Vaguely, Lelouch heard Nunnally's screams as she yelled at the man taking her brother away.

"Your highness, stage one of the Requiem has been fulfilled," Lelouch heard his loyal servant whisper to him as he raced through the building. Lelouch felt little joy at the successful progression of his plan, however. He felt empty, already missing the warmth of Nunnally's hands upon his own.

As the immortal emperor and his servant raced through their stronghold in former Area 11, the entire base erupted into utter chaos. With the emperor dead, and the second highest-ranking officer racing to save his master's lifeless body, the entire Britannian military and government was in complete disarray. Everywhere they went, Lelouch could hear horrified screams, phones beeping and the rush of boots stampeding as soldiers raced back and forth, not knowing what to do.

And yet, Lelouch had never been more at peace. Ever since that day, he had always had to remain several steps ahead of every character on the planet. It was such planning that enabled his success and mastery of Chess, and shaped his tactical brilliance in defeating Clovis, Cornelia, Charles, and Schneizel. Finally, after the death of millions and the conquest of the entire world, he can rest. Now, his mind was in a state of perfect calm, for the first time since his mother's "assassination." The phrase, "you never know how much pain you are in until you are rid of it" cannot be more perfectly applied here.

Several times, Lelouch felt Jeremiah slow down as he approached a transition in the building. Twice, the Orange Knight had to pull out his identification card in order to proceed. Thrice, he heard the horrified gasps of the soldiers stationed at their posts. And once, Lelouch's servant had to protect himself from treason, as a soldier, already having learned of the emperor's head, attempted to assassinate his superior.

Lelouch wasn't sure whether to take that as good news. On one hand he was glad that there were those who were quick to defy what they saw as a tyrannical government (which it was, as Lelouch had painfully made clear during his reign as emperor). On the other, however, he was a bit disturbed by such an abrupt shift in loyalties. After all, for the perfect world, trust and support must be proliferated worldwide. And if that wasn't the case, then perhaps….

 _Ah screw it,_ Lelouch thought as he dismissed all of his impromptu changes of final instructions. _Todoh and Xingke can deal with whatever's left. My time is over._

At that moment, Jeremiah slowed down for the umpteenth time, turned and opened a door, carrying his emperor into the room.

Lelouch felt a shift to an even brighter light, as well as the constant beeping of machines in the new room. He inwardly smirked. Stage two has begun.

As expected, the doctors in the hospital room quickly relieved Jeremiah of his burden, carrying Lelouch onto the nearest bed. However, in the next instant, Lelouch was gone, sweeping off of the bed to join his knight by the door.

The pair watched the Geassed surgeons and nurses as they raced throughout the room, gathering medical equipment needed to save their emperor. When they returned to the bed, they began pantomiming the emergency medical procedures, such as when a nurse reached her hand and plucked the air where Lelouch's right wrist would've been, as she attempted to find a pulse. The red-eyed medics performed their tasks without emotion, their faces completely blank and silent. From there, the workers would send their emperor's "corpse" to the mainland, where the Geassed cemetery workers will quickly transport it to a coffin and conduct a prompt cremation. No one will ever have the satisfaction of gazing upon the fallen form of the demon emperor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lelouch saw Jeremiah shake his head in disgust. "Shall we go, your majesty?"

Before the emperor could respond, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Your majesty, I'm afraid I must accompany you in order to make sure you are maintaining your health."

The newly arrived nurse who had just chided the most powerful man in the world moved swiftly to the side, dodging Jeremiah's automatic response in the form of a sword lunge to the throat. "Now now, Orange-Kun, I do not believe his majesty is happy to see his servants fight in front of him."

Lelouch smiled, much to the surprise of his two retainers. "I'm glad to see you here, Sayoko. What is the situation outside?"

"Britannia is in chaos," replied the ninja swiftly. "The country is split, with one side coming out and calling you a traitor to the empire while the other remains loyal and is seizing the military to declare war on the Black Knights in retaliation. Luckily, they are small in number, and…soon to be decimated. The U.F.N. rejoice over your assassination and have gathered behind Zero in calling for a New World Order. Several high standing nobles of Britannia have already defected to the Federation."

Lelouch was so busy contemplating to himself this new piece of news that he barely heard Sayoko's next words. "Oh and master, I have brought a disguise for you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the most dangerous and powerful man in the history of the world muttered as he raced with his servants down into a secret underground bunker.

Why, do you ask? Is he talking about his decision to throw away control over the entire planet? Is he referring to his decision to run underground at near-freezing temperatures? Is Lelouch regretting his decision to move in secret without an emperor-worthy escort?

Why no, the 99th Emperor of Britannia and Ruler of the World is currently questioning his sanity, as he is running, or a _ttempting_ to run, in a Dorothy Dress.

Yes, from the movie _The Wizard of Oz_.

"I hate you, Sayoko," Lelouch grumbled loud enough for his maid to hear.

Ahead of him, Jeremiah allowed a light chuckle. "You look very beautiful, my emperor." He refused to turn and meet the steaming glare of his master.

After hours of jogging (and being carried in Lelouch's case), the trio stopped in front of a door. It was quite ordinary as vaults openings went, being made of stainless titanium, except for a small centerpiece that was constructed out of a lighter metal.

It was to this piece that Lelouch pressed his ring, which recognized him as the emperor of Britannia. In all of the recent legislations passed since he came to power, the ring of Britannia had stamped on them at least once.

The door slid open, to reveal a pristine white room, with gadgets of technology surrounding every wall. There were screens, keyboards, displays, holograms, beams, anything which a seven-year-old would visualize when thinking of "high tech," it was in there. And of course when pressed, all of them had some function. A few activated long-buried Britannian mines around the world. And one, designed by Lelouch in one of his weaker moments, cut off power to all of Tokyo settlement.

Even an emperor has to have fun, after all.

To the inhabitants of the room, all of the high tech gadgets were utterly meaningless. All of them save for one, were simple red herrings designed to fool anyone who has made it this far and have no purpose being there.

"Ah, you're here," C.C. spoke up, getting up from her position beside Cheese-Kun on the floor. "It was no fun without you last night." She gazed at him from head to toe. "Especially when you are wearing something as cute as that."

Ignoring the witch's suggestive tone once again, Lelouch turned his attention to the other female awaiting his arrival. "Anya, is Suzaku not here yet?" _Rhetorical question, but she gets it…_

The pink-haired knight shook her head. "He's still out rallying the world to overthrow your rule. Last I heard, he finally got free from the commotion and is heading down here, but it will probably be a couple of hours before he gets here."

So they waited. Sayoko was all for beginning stage three as soon as possible, but Lelouch would not have any of it. Suzaku was just as important in the fulfillment of the Requiem, perhaps more so, as he must live on as a lie. Beginning the final stage without him would simply be another insult added upon the dreadful list that Lelouch had compiled of crimes against his childhood best friend.

Also, Lelouch may or may not have taken the opportunity to dress back into his emperor's outfit.

The black king glanced over and noticed C.C. taking another bite from her beloved pizza. He inwardly raised an eyebrow, wondering over her course of action to obtain her desired food. After all, as per his instructions, both Anya and she had entered the chamber last night, to wait for his arrival after his "death." She must have utilized her identical copy of his ring to enter and exit the room, disregarding any plan or harm.

 _Classic C.C._ , he pondered, and then felt mild surprise to discover a current of sadness flow through his body. Looking around, he observed his only friends in the world as they awaited their final companion. Jeremiah and Sayoko stood off to the side, speaking with each other in hushed whispers. C.C., as observed earlier, was content curling up beside him and eating her beloved pizza. Anya, sitting across from him, was fiddling with her camera phone as she took pictures of the room and her companions.

Lelouch nearly face palmed at the girl's foolishness, but decided against it. She would be well taken care of by Jeremiah and C.C., after all.

 _Well_ , he glanced over at the witch's unrestrained moan of pleasure after finishing the last piece of her slice. _On second thought, Jeremiah will have his hands full._

As for Sayoko, the emperor had planned for the ninja maid to return to protecting Nunnally. He simply could not go without at least ensuring his sister's safety, peaceful or non-peaceful world be damned.

Anya's phone beeped and Suzaku's distinct voice drifted through the speakers. "I'm here."

Instantly, everyone jumped. Even C.C. uncharacteristically stiffened at Lelouch's side. It was like an invisible chord holding everyone together had just been cut.

Ignoring everyone's stony gazes upon him, Lelouch walked slowly up to the entrance, barely noticing his shoes clicking on the marble floor. Bringing his hand up to the key slot, Lelouch hesitated for just a split second before clicking his ring on the tile.

The vault door slid open, revealing the former Knight of Zero, now become the hero of the entire world. He stood in Zero's attire, which had once disgusted him as Euphemia's pristine knight. He held Zero's helm underneath his arm, with his other hand lowered by his side, clutched in a fist.

"Lelouch."

"Suzaku."

Nobody else in the chamber spoke, seeing the moment for its importance between the two childhood friends as they stared at each other across the entrance. The pair stood there, staring into each other's eyes, conveying all the message and emotion through sight alone.

As Lelouch stared at his first and final friend, a rush of emotions flowed through him, quickly dispelling him of his earlier melancholy. Joy, anger, grief, and despair rolled through the emperor's body as he greeted his best friend for the final time.

Reaching out, Suzaku clasped his free hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Still maintaining his gaze on the Demon Emperor, he spoke the words that jump-started everyone back into action. "I am here, your highness."

All traces of fear hesitation vanished from Lelouch's features as he schooled his gaze into one of steely determination. "Then let us begin, Zero." Turning around, he led the greatest knightmare pilot into his final resting place.

Stage one, the deception, and stage two, the escape, have been fulfilled by his servants and friends. Now, for the Zero Requiem to be fully completed, stage three, the execution, must also now be fulfilled.

"I have already asked for your resolve on the plan," Suzaku remarked as the pair walked back to the group awaiting them in the middle of the room.

"And I have already given you my final response," Lelouch replied just as coolly.

The pair passed by all others as if they were simple observers, heading to a corner of the room where an old desktop computer sat on a dusty wooden table. But for both Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi, that computer held far more significance than all the other technology in the room. For they are now approaching the Ashford student council's computer, upon whose keyboard Nina had typed on so many times, back before that fateful day in which a demon was born.

"Your highness," Lelouch turned to see his oldest servant kneeling on the ground behind him, his face down facing the ground. "Ever since I was assigned to Empress Marianne's guard at Aries Villa, it has been nothing but a privilege to serve your family." The Orange Knight paused, his breath hitching as tears now streamed freely down his face, falling in droplets onto the polished floor beneath. "Even though I'm worthless, even though I failed both you and Lady Nunnally in the worst way possible, thank you for allowing me to be your servant!"

 _Jeremiah…_

A similar sound from Lelouch's right informed him of Sayoko as the ninja also dropped to her knees, prostrating herself before her master. "My master, I promise you, that under my watch, no harm shall ever come to Lady Nunnally. I will do everything in my power to ensure your final wish will be fulfilled. It has been this servant's pleasure to serve you." At the end of her declaration, the maid's shoulders began shaking, and Lelouch began to hear sobs from his strongest maid.

 _Sayoko…_

Stunned, Lelouch could only stare at his two most loyal servants as they stated their final farewell to their pledged master. Emotions bubbled up in him, despite his every desire to shove them down. What did he do to deserve such dedicated servants? What jackpot did he unknowingly win?

The bright flash of a camera snapped Lelouch out of his daze as he gazed over to see Anya lower her camera phone. Surprisingly, she smiled, a bright, brilliant smile, which she had not shown to the world since that day seven years ago, when she had lost control of her body. "Neh, Lelouch, that wasn't a very good final photo. Now then, smile!"

Lelouch was too caught up in his emotions to realize that he was obeying an order not given by C.C. or the previous emperor for the first time in his life. Automatically, his features moved to please his friend, his full lips curling into a small smile. His eyes, now fully trailing out tears, emitted pure joy as he gazed into Anya's camera lens and posed for the final photo in his life.

 _Click!_

The emperor had to raise his right arm to cover his eyes, as his tears were now pouring profusely onto his now flushed cheeks. He hastily rubbed at his eyes, to no avail. Feeling a pressure on his left arm, he turned to see C.C. at his side, her bored expression meeting his sad complexion with as much coolness as the day the pair first met.

"Witch."

"Warlock."

The two stared at each other for a minute, their expressions not changing the slightest as they maintained eye contact. Suddenly, Lelouch raised a shaky eyebrow at the green-haired immortal. "What, are you not going to say farewell?"

C.C. merely shook her head. "There's no need. I will see you again."

Now Lelouch was truly surprised. "Is that so? But I thought it has always been your greatest wish to die?"

C.C. didn't give any indications, but in an instant she had lunged forward, putting her lips over Lelouch's own. Her hands settled on Lelouch's sides as she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

As for Lelouch, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The emperor, who had killed millions without a single hesitation, suddenly found himself frozen in place, as the thousand-year-old immortal ravaged his mouth. Eventually, he leaned forward and returned the kiss with just as much fervor, embracing C.C. to his chest as he opened his mouth, his tongue dancing with the Code Bearer's in an exotic dance.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it started. C.C. smiled up at Lelouch's figure. "I have finally found a reason to live."

And Lelouch felt a stab of pain nearly identical to that which he felt when he had left Nunnally that morning. That same sense of remorse and loss came back, stronger than ever, and he nearly stumbled from the sense of grief.

C.C., much like Anya before her, surprised the emperor by sending him a wide joyous smile. "See you later, my dear warlock."

 _My witch…_

A hand on his shoulder turned his attention back to his oldest friend. Suzaku stared at him, without comment, as his finger found the start sequence, the letter 'C' on the student council's keyboard.

Immediately, a square of space about the size of a grand piano ascended up from the floor. The sides of the new cubicle were made of titanium, the same material as the vault door. This was to be the sealing chamber, in which Lelouch the immortal would remain for the rest of his existence. Only in cases of emergency of equal or greater than the magnitude that the small team in the room had just confronted, would a bearer of one of the two rings enter and awaken the conqueror from his rest. This was stage three, the true death and execution of Lelouch, the Demon Emperor.

"Lelouch," Suzaku began, not taking his eyes off of his best friend. "You know of our relationship. I will not confirm nor deny any part of it. You know of our rivalry, of our friendship, of our hate, and our love. You know why I despise you, and you know why I love you. I will not say any of it. But I will repeat what we have agreed on the moment we started on our journey to this 'Zero Requiem.'"

This time, Lelouch spoke up, joining Suzaku as the two declared, "No harm shall ever come to Nunnally!"

This time, nothing but gratitude flowed through Lelouch as he moved forward to clasp hands with his eternal rival and companion. "Thank you," he let out in a whisper. Slowly, he twisted the ring off of his finger and pressed it onto Suzaku's palm, which curled into a tight fist.

Suzaku nodded, and watched as Lelouch stumbled forward into his sarcophagus. Although the outside was gray in color, inside was pure black, truly befitting of the charismatic black king it contains. Lelouch, having stepped into the cubicle, paused, before turning around. His eyes, narrowed in content and happiness, joined his lips as they smiled at his companions. "I know of all the things that I have done to wrong all of you. And I know that I have lived a troubled and loveless life. But, had it not been for a select group of family and friends, I would have long lost the will to keep going. And it is because of them, that we have finally reached this stage in our future. Everyone, all of you, thank you for being my friend!"

Lelouch nodded at Suzaku, as his fingers dipped slowly to press the closing sequence, "R.R.," slowly closing the capsule and lowering it down into the floor, where it will remain, beyond the knowledge of this story.

 _It truly is a privilege, to die among one's loved ones._

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I finished the first section like two months ago and then due to school finals couldn't write the rest until the past two days. Also, if you guys notice things that don't make sense, it's most likely because I originally planned for the first chapter to end a bit later than where I ended up stopping at. It's just that, it seemed like such a great place to stop, you know?**

 **Anyways, I'm rambling now, so hope you guys have a great day, and follow, favorite, review, or whatever it is that fanfiction authors try to get their readers to do! Sayonara!**


End file.
